Knocked out for a Good Night
by Darkmessiah24
Summary: One-Shot. Rock is passed out after losing in a drinking contest with Revy but she had to take him home. Before she left, she hears him speak in his sleep about her and notices something underneath his clothes. It's one wild night!


_A/N: Hello everyone, it's certainly has been a long time since I've posted my first fanfic. I've decided to give it a break (although I'm considering of giving it up since I've come up with a better story that I have in the works) in order to create this rather raunchy one-shot for some fun._

_Special thanks to Draco38 for helping me with one-shot, greatfully appreciated.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Night falls in Roanapur as a GTO stops outside of an apartment complex.<p>

After winning a drinking contest against her white collar partner, Revy had to take Rock up to his room while he was passed out, it annoyed her but Dutch and Benny gave them a lift back to the place they both stay at.

"You sure you don't need a hand getting Rock inside?" Dutch asked, "The offer is still open if you're that pissed off."

"Nah, it's fine boss" said Revy as she opened her door, got out and turned around to pull Rock out.

"He might be heavy baggage, Two Hands" said Benny but Revy gave him the bird as she then grabs Rock by the shoulders.

"Alright, asshole" she said to Rock who was still unconscious, "You better make a move on it or I'll leave you in the streets."

She got him on his feet, put his left arm around the back of her neck and then shut the door; Dutch then opened the window, "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" he told them.

Revy waved her left hand as she was carrying Rock to the main door, "Don't need to fucking tell me that, Dutch." Dutch and Benny drove off to the office for some minor chores before hitting the sack.

Revy continues to carry Rock upstairs to his room, "Fucking hell" said Revy, "I beat you and then I have to carry your drunken ass back." Rock's body nearly slipped from Revy's shoulders as they got up the stairs. "Damn, Story of my fucking life."

Even though Rock had a bit of strength left to be able to walk, Revy still struggled to get moving, on the plus side, they were close to the door of his room. They stopped outside the door and Revy placed Rock on the wall next to the door as she looked for the keys in his pockets. She finds them with a smile, opens the door, bringing Rock inside as she then looked around his room.

Revy chuckled on the cleanliness that his apartment was showing. "Trying to be the best maid in Roanapur, Rocky?" she said, "Give me a fucking break."

As she saw his bed, she got his arm off her neck and pushed him onto it. It was only his upper body, so she lifts his legs up and placed them on the bed as well. After that exhausting chore, Revy sat down beside Rock and stared out the window to see lights flashing and loud noises going off.

"When night falls, the devils fly in to cause havoc and chaos in the streets of urban-fucking-hell" she said, "like all the shit that we've been through, eh partner?"

She then looked at Rock who was still passed out as expected. "I gotta give you credit, Rock, you're quite of a fucking drinker" she said to him, "Not enough to outdrink me but you're the only one who challenges me."

Revy then stood up while she kept staring. She laughed at the messy look that he had with a few stains on his white shirt and his hair all mussed up. "Goddamn, you look like shit" she said, "Well, see ya, Rock."

She faced the door and started to walk towards it with her right hand reaching out to the door handle.

"Revy..."

She froze after hearing that voice, she turned her head to see that nothing changed behind her back. Still curious, she called out as she looked at Rock lying down with his eyes still shut.

"You still awake?" she asked but she didn't get a response, "Say something, fuckhead."

Rock's head slightly turned but his eyes were still shut, "Do you hate me?" he asked.

Revy was perplexed by his question, "What? Don't be fucking stupid" She said. She walked over to his bed and sat down beside him, "What about you?" she asked.

Rock said "I never have."

Revy scoffed, "How can you fucking not?"

"Even though you have treated me like nothing but shit, you've always taught me things that I didn't know about this world we live in and how people act" said Rock "you've been at my side for as long as I can remember and besides the guys, you're like the only person I trust."

Revy reacted to those words as she felt something hit her chest, _"Am I feeling that sentimental shit?"_ she thought.

"But if that was all too much for you to bear, what would you feel if I wasn't alive anymore?" Rock asked.

Revy gasped quietly, the question got her in a sudden trance, she couldn't believe he would ask something like this.

"Why are you talking about this shit?" said Revy, "Don't be a fucking cry-baby."

Rock then says "Please... Answer me."

Revy sighed as her lips pursed, looking at Rock. "Well...I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around" she said "To be honest, I'd be fucking pissed off and depressed as shit, I'd kill the cocksucker who'd killed you."

She stopped then looked down to her hands. "You're my bullet, Rock" she said, "A gun can't fire without its bullet and you're the only one that fits." She then turns to look at Rock to see that he's now asleep.

"_Oh good, I guess he didn't hear any of the sentimental shit from me"_ she though, _"But still, it's all true, Rocky baby."_

She places her hand on his leg only to notice something popping up, her eyes widen as she was surprised to see what was.

"_Fuck, he's gotten hard!"_ she thought, _"What kind of crappy dream is he having?"_

Even though she could care less about all this and leave but she was still entranced and felt like having a bit of fun as she made a dirty smile.

"Why the fuck not?" she said as she leaned forward to the belt-line. She untied it, took it off then proceeds to unzip his pants, showing his white underwear as she pulled down.

Revy laughed, "Wearing fucking diapers at your age? That's hilarious."

She kept fiddling around until she got his underwear down to reveal the big surprise. Revy was stunned with what she found, "Oh my god! You're fucking serious?" she said in startling amazement but she then grinned, "In that case, hope he doesn't wake up".

Placing her hands after moving up to get close, she started to lick and suck. The taste and warmth consumed her at the first go, getting her completely aroused. She absolutely loved it, which surprised her because of Rock himself.

After a good 5 minutes, she stopped to catch some air. "Holy shit, you really are something, Rock" she said. She stroked and tasted him some more until she couldn't handle it.

The devil's grin grew on her face, "I think it's time I put this bad-boy in" she said as she stood off the bed, unzip her jean shorts and pulled them down along with her panties. She then took her underwear out of her shorts and placed it on Rock's chest as she was then adjusting herself to get ready for something exotic.

"Whenever you wake up or not, you better fucking love this" she said as she slid down on him. As the heavy thrust made an impact, her eyes widen and her voice whimpered in excitement.

"_FUCK!" _she thought, _"That felt...so good, what has this asswipe been hiding from me?"_

Surprised that he didn't wake up, Revy continues to move. Feeling him inside her was exciting as it felt wet, warm and erotic to the touch.

"Even if you've passed out, you got some fucking energy going, Rocky baby" she said.

She leaned towards his face and kept going. She was starting to crave the feeling, it was something she hasn't had in a long time and she was taking charge without Rock knowing.

"_Can japs feel good in their sleep?"_ she thought. Continuing to secretly rape her white-collared business partner, her excitement was starting to last and with that, she sped up a little more but not too much to wake up her partner.

The exhilarating heat was hazing her vision as it started to get hot inside her body and she was at her limit. _"Oh fuck..."_

Being unable to stop, the temptation was peaking as she kept going until...A piercing scream came out of her mouth and she fell on Rock's right shoulder. Taking deep breaths to get her strength back, she notices that Rock himself also finished while he was inside her.

"_Goddamn, is he still awake?"_

She looked at Rock to notice that he's still in a deep sleep.

Revy smirked at his face, _"What kind of asshole are you, Rock? I can't seem to fucking figure you out."_

She started to move her right leg but felt that she was too tired and drunk to go back into her room.

"_Oh fuck it, this would be a nice surprise for Rocky-baby" _she thought _"Can't wait to see the look on his face."_

In the morning, the sun rose like it was a boiling summer in Miami. Rock slowly opened his eyes to feel the awful hangover that plagued him.

"_Damn, trying to outdrink Revy always seems like a bad idea"_ he thought _"But as long as she's having fun, I guess I can't complain."_

He started to move, only to realise a pair of panties was on his chest and someone was on his shoulder. He turned his head to see that his trigger-happy partner was sleeping beside him.

He started to panic, _"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me? I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"_

He then reassured himself to calm down and started to move off the bed slowly...until.

"Where the do you think you're going, asswipe?" said a voice beside him.

He slowly turned with enlarged pupils to see that Revy was awake with her usual murder eyes facing at him.

"Uhh...Revy" said Rock, "I honestly...don't know what happened last night after you beat me at that drinking game, but I swear that I didn't—"

"Shut the fuck up" she said with a growly voice, "I don't give a rats ass what happened last night, all I know is that what the fuck happened last night..." then she made a smile "...was pretty wild."

Rock made a confused look with his left eyebrow slightly raised, "What?"

Revy giggled, "You were talking to me when you were knocked out, I couldn't help but listen when you mentioned my name."

Rock's face turned a bit red, "Did I say something wrong?"

Revy placed her hand on Rock's right shoulder, "Not really, you went oddly sentimental on me."

"Did that annoy you?" Rock asked. "It did but you asked me a few things that kinda got me thinking" Revy replied "like I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around."

Rock smiled, "I wouldn't go anywhere, even if I was dead."

Revy slowly moved her hand on his shoulder to gripping his arm and moving it. "That's very confident of you but after that, I noticed something came up down there."

Rock didn't understand at first until he felt something warm and fleshy. "What the? Revy?"

"After unzipping you, I noticed something that I took advantage of" Revy said with a devilish grin.

Rock was staggered, "Oh crap...you didn't—"

Revy giggled, "Yes I did, Rock and I have to say, you weren't bad at all."

Rock's face turned red after hearing that and looked away, "Getting raped in my sleep by my partner, what next?"

"Oh come on, don't be such a pussy" she told him in a cheeky voice "How long are you gonna feel me down there?"

Rock instantly realised it and moves his right hand away to find out that his index finger is a bit wet. He was feeling a bit crazy but the fun wasn't over yet as Revy grabbed her panties that she had left on his chest and shoved them onto his face.

Rock resisted but Revy didn't budge as she kept telling him to sniff them and after two call outs, he gave in and breathed in.

She then moved the panties off his face, "How was that?"

Rock gasped for some air, "Very strong, arousing and sweet."

Revy smiled and then got off the bed, heading to the bathroom. "If you're up for it, partner" she said as she took her black tank-top off "Come join me" as she threw it at Rock and entered to take a shower.

Stunned by this entire crazed and sexual deviancy, Rock looks at the clothes that Revy had thrown all over the bed. He felt that it was time to take some action as he got off the bed, strips bare and entered the bathroom, where the shower was running with Revy inside.

Smiling at his appearance, she asks "Well well, what's gonna happen now partner?" in that cheeky tone again.

Rock gave a dirty smirk and said, "I think I better return the favour" while shutting the shower curtain behind him.


End file.
